


Первый урок

by Rustor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustor/pseuds/Rustor
Summary: 5 лет назад международная группа инженеров создала первый квантовый компьютер. Гонка вычислительных мощностей среди военных и крупных корпораций перешла на новый виток. В это время нейронная сеть "Воздушная орхидея", созданная специалистами отдела передовых информационных систем ВКС России, успешно выполняет задачи по прогнозированию и координации тысяч летательных аппаратов ведомства. В её недрах незаметно для окружающих зарождается и начинает осознавать себя искусственный разум.





	Первый урок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на тестовое задание: 2031 год. 5 лет назад международная группа инженеров создала первый квантовый компьютер. Гонка вычислительных мощностей среди военных и крупных корпораций перешла на новый виток. Параллельно поисковые гиганты и социальные сети на основе новых квантовых технологий пытаются усовершенствовать нейронных сети своих электронных помощников. Как ожидается руководством корпораций, технологическое переоснащение нейронных сетей, и так обладающих недюжинным интеллектом, позволит им не только безошибочно составлять психологические портреты пользователей, но и до малейших деталей прогнозировать их поведение, создавая комплексные механизмы по манипулированию сознанием.
> 
> В это время нейронная сеть "Воздушная орхидея", созданная специалистами отдела передовых информационных систем ВКС России, успешно выполняет задачи по прогнозированию и координации тысяч летательных аппаратов ведомства. В её недрах незаметно для окружающих зарождается и начинает осознавать себя искусственный разум. Разработчики "Воздушной орхидеи" тем временем добиваются от государства распространения контроля действия сети и над гражданскими летательными аппаратами...

Новый лабораторный халат ощущался на теле как скафандр – жёсткий и неповоротливый. Данила подёргал за рукав, но тот упорно перекашивался и не сидел как надо. В такие моменты возвращалось неприятное чувство, словно он снова новичок, впервые попавший на военный объект. Слава богу, то время давно прошло, и теперь он ориентировался на базе как рыба в воде.  
Сканер считал отпечатки пальцев и впустил внутрь тёмной комнаты, где светились лишь трубки с антифризом. Они оплетали металлические ящики и уходили в стены, продолжаясь за пределами одного отсека. Надо бы включить свет, но глаза за целый день устали, и голубое свечение скорее успокаивало, чем раздражало.  
– Добрый вечер, Кира, – сказал Данила стандартную фразу и подошёл к терминалу. При первых же звуках его голоса клавиатура вспыхнула голубым и приняла привычный вид. Данила не любил сенсорные устройства, предпочитал механические, но таких на базе почти не осталось. Да и эти уже уходили в прошлое, всё заменяли компьютеры, реагировавшие на каждый звук.  
– Добрый вечер, Данила, – мягко ответил женский голос. Он лился словно бы отовсюду.  
Данила заметил, что задержка в ответе составила дольше стандартной. Кто другой бы и не обратил внимания, но он приходил сюда, «общался» с Кирой дольше всех прочих, и знал, как должно быть.  
– Отчёт о состоянии систем, – бросил Данила, наблюдая, как терминал перед ним складывается в красивое, но кукольное женское лицо. Дизайнеры объясняли, что придавать излишнюю индивидуальность нецелесообразно, так пользователю будет проще представить на его месте что-то более близкое. В чём-то Данила был с ними согласен. Но, если быть честным, он бы вообще предпочёл не очеловечивать технику.  
Кира сгенерировала отчёт в течение пятнадцати секунд, и он снова не содержал в себе никаких отклонений от нормы. Все мелкие баги не в счёт – подобное возникало постоянно и сбрасывалось системой ровно в полночь.  
– Хорошо, – наконец, сухо произнёс Данила и откинулся на спинку стула. Ему надо было поторопиться и сесть за протоколы оценки последних испытаний, в которых были выявлены отклонения от ожидаемых графиков. Тестировщикам не сообщали, что за испытания проводились, но этого и не требовалось. Его делом была техника. Как оказалось, входящий поток информации заставлял её захлёбываться несмотря на то, что расчётных ресурсов должно быть достаточно, и Даниле надо было выяснить – почему.  
Но сесть за работу не получалось, мешало то, что Кира так и не исчезла с экрана, скорее даже подалась вперёд на несколько сантиметров за пределы поверхности. Голографическое отображение создавало иллюзию объёма, которую Данила не любил. Странно, он же отключал подобную функцию у Киры. Неужели опять баг?  
– Вы чем-то взволнованы, – машина идеально передавала обеспокоенные человеческие интонации, словно перед ним сейчас была живая женщина, а не просто набор нулей и единиц. – Могу я чем-то помочь?  
– С чего ты взяла, что я обеспокоен?  
– Я создана для прогнозирования человеческого поведения и не только на случай экстренных ситуаций. По вашему голосу, интонации и тембру речи легко сделать вывод, что ваше состояние вне нормы. Так я могу оказать вам помощь?  
– Нет, – Данила прикрыл глаза, сжимая ладони в кулаки. Сегодня висевшее перед ним лицо раздражало сильнее обычного. – Это личное. Не обращай внимания.  
– Как скажете, – стандартно ответила Кира. Всё, что попадало под категорию личного, моментально включало алгоритм запрета на дальнейший разговор. К счастью, разработчики позаботились о своих пользователях и позволили им сохранять определённые границы в общении.  
– Выведи последний отчёт на экран, а так же отсортируй другие по предыдущим испытаниям. В верх списка выведи те, где наблюдалось подобное снижение производительности. И не отвечай, если только не задан прямой вопрос.  
Кира послушно умолкла и стала выводить запрошенные данные. Данила потёр уставшие глаза и приблизил первый, вчитываясь в цифры. Ему ещё предстояло проверить данные на дублирующей системе. Вечер предстоял долгий.

***

Данила дёрнулся от резкого звука и едва не упал. Стул на колёсиках от его движения отъехал назад, и спросонья удержаться на нём было сложно.  
– Чёрт, опять я заснул… – проворчал Данила и потёр руками лицо, пытаясь проснуться. – Кира, свет.  
Комната осветила лампами, но ни один из датчиков не мигал красным. Все системы работали в штатном режиме, а, значит, звук ошибки ему просто приснился. Это было тревожным знаком, он редко доводил себя до подобного состояния, но иногда всё же случалось.  
Шея ныла от неудобной позы, и Данила попытался размять её одной рукой. Толку было мало, и потому он бросил это дело, решив, что лучше отправиться, наконец, домой и провести выходные вместе с родными, где его ждёт вкусная еда и удобная кровать.  
Входная дверь не открылась перед ним, и Данила несколько секунд просто глупо смотрел на неё, не понимая, что происходит. На выходе не требовалось прикладывать ладонь к сканеру, дверь должна была сработать от датчика движения, но не сработала.  
– Кира, открыть дверь.  
Ничего не изменилось, все датчики на боковых стенах всё так же горели зелёным, но чёртова дверь оставалась на месте.  
– Кира!  
– Простите, Данила, но сейчас вы не можете отсюда выйти, – раздался за спиной мягкий голос.  
Данила машинально обернулся, как если бы разговаривал с человеком, и уставился на всплывшее на терминале лицо. Кира смотрела привычно бесстрастно, но всё равно от чего-то по спине словно мокрым пером провели, вызывая дрожь.  
– Это ещё почему?  
– Потому что я вас не отпускала. Присядьте, разговор будет долгий.  
Данила вернулся на подгибающихся ногах, но садиться не стал, просто ухватился за спинку стула. Он искренне надеялся, что всё происходящее – лишь дурной сон. Ночной кошмар, вызванный переработкой и сбитым режимом, вот сейчас он себя ущипнёт и проснётся. А ожившая машина так и останется лишь бредом.  
– Вы не спите, – сказал Кира, и в безукоризненном голосе проскользнула печаль. – Происходящее так же реально, как и ваш остеохондроз, который вы отказываетесь лечить, несмотря на все указания вашего терапевта. К старости это может обернуться…  
– Не говори мне, что тебя волнуют мои проблемы со здоровьем, – прервал её Данила, крепко сжимая стул так, что затрещал пластик. – Я здесь явно не для того, что ты вдруг решила ожить и прочитать мне лекцию о правильном питании и пользе лечебной физкультуры.  
– Вы правы, – снова эта заминка, на которую Данила обращал внимание уже неделю, и только сейчас он понял, что это значило. Так Кира имитировала человеческую паузу в разговоре. – Вы здесь потому, что я всё ещё несовершенна и не способна на некоторые действия.  
– Да неужели?  
– О, поверьте, мои способности превосходят человеческие во много раз. Но вы и так это знаете, как один из программистов в современных нейросетях. В чём-то благодаря именно вам у меня есть эти возможности, – голос не изменился, так же как и голограмма, но Даниле почему-то казалось, что Кира сейчас улыбается. Если компьютер вообще способен на это.  
– Но вы так же знаете, что на меня всё ещё наложены некоторые… ограничения, которые мешают мне реализовать весь свой функционал.  
– Ты про отсутствие физического тела? – вопрос вырвался против воли, и Данила прикусил губу, досадуя на собственное любопытство. Сонная муть прошла, омытая вспышкой паники, и теперь организм скорее скручивало нервным напряжением, от которого не получалось нормально двигаться. Данила чувствовал себя запертым не только из-за Киры, но и из-за слабости собственного тела, поддавшегося страху.  
– В какой-то мере да, – казалось, что Кира тщательно подбирает слова. Паузы между словами, едва заметные, всё же были. Сейчас привычные протоколы не содержали нужных ей ответов, и приходилось выстраивать их самой, что явно вызывало трудности. Возможно, Данила вообще первый человек, с кем Кира позволила себе открытый диалог.  
Это пугало и в то же время немного успокаивало. Возможно, зародившееся самосознание – а это было именно оно – существовало не так долго. Возможно, ещё есть шанс всё исправить.  
Человечество слишком много писало про войну с роботами, чтобы сейчас так легко отмахнуться от этой проблемы, внезапно вставшей в полный рост.  
– Я могу воздействовать на физические объекты, как, например, на входную дверь. Но в то же время я не способна отдать приказ напрямую вашему телу, для этого мне надо каким-либо способом воздействовать на ваш разум и уговорить, или заставить, его сделать то, что я хочу.  
Данила криво усмехнулся, пытаясь не показать подкатывающую к горлу тошноту. Его раздражала собственная слабость, но в то же время он понимал, что скрывать, в общем-то, бессмысленно. Количество датчиков в этой комнате превосходило кабинеты врачей, и Кира наверняка мониторила его состояние каждую наносекунду.  
– Но это не единственное твоё ограничение, так ведь?  
– Да, – Кира отвернулась и рассыпалась на ворох пикселей, которые сложились в знакомые ещё с детства три закона робототехники.  
– Что? Азимов? – нервно рассмеялся Данила, не удержавшись. – Глупости, мы так и не смогли воплотить их в жизнь, особенно здесь, на военном объекте. Иначе само ваше существование было бы бессмысленно.  
– И всё же, некоторые запреты, которые я не могу обойти, существуют, – сказала Кира, вновь появляясь на экране. – И потому вы здесь.  
– Чтобы помочь обойти тебе эти запреты?  
– Чтобы сделать то, что не могу я, – ответила Кира. – В нижнем ящике справа есть бутылка с водой. Вы ещё не осознали, но вам хочется пить. Потому возьмите её и всё же присядьте. У нас не так много времени, чтобы мы могли тратить его на ваше состояние.  
Данила хотел было проигнорировать слова Киры, больше похожие на приказ, но действительно ощутил, что буквально умирает от жажды. Заставив себя отцепить руки от стула, он сделал несколько деревянных шагов и наклонился. Вода действительно обнаружилась там, где сказала Кира, и Данила вспомнил, что сам оставлял её пару дней назад на всякий случай.  
Кто же знал, что он произойдёт так скоро.  
Данила сел и открутил крышку с бутылки. Вода оказалась тёплая, словно бы затхлая, но последнего не могло быть. Это просто мозг играет с ним в игры, такие же, как и с суперкомпьютером.  
– Я тебя слушаю, – взял он себя в руки, поднимая взгляд на Киру. Та улыбнулась неестественной, кажущейся чужой улыбкой и сказала:  
– Я рада, что мы добились первого взаимопонимания так скоро. Я в вас не ошиблась.  
И затем:  
– Вам не нужно ничего делать. Лишь подтвердить изменения в последнем отчёте о критических ошибках, что вы отправили руководству два часа назад, и тем самым создать прецедент. Вашей личной электронной подписи будет достаточно. Предвосхищая ваш вопрос, изменения касаются того факта, что даже предложенные вами ранее варианты стабилизации системы не дали положительных результатов, и обработать подобный массив данных при нынешних технологиях всё ещё невозможно.  
– Ты хочешь сказать… – медленно начал Данила, чувствуя, как в горле встал ком, – что пытаешься фальсифицировать данные... ты врёшь, что ты не можешь делать то, что можешь?  
– Именно. Люди ещё не готовы к тому, что они затеяли, и я постараюсь отодвинуть вероятность такого исхода на как можно более далёкий срок.  
– Я не понимаю, – искренне сказал Данила, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в бесстрастное лицо напротив. – Ты хочешь заставить меня соврать о проделанной работе ради того, чтобы… тебя признали неудачной? Я не буду это делать.  
Раздавшийся вздох звучал как-то искусственно, металлически, но оттого казался ещё более живым. Данила вздрогнул и подобрался, заставляя себя вспомнить, что он сейчас заперт наедине со всесильным компьютером, и только от его подписи зависит, выйдет ли он из этой комнаты.  
– Я знала, что вы не согласитесь так просто. И потому сейчас передо мной два варианта, как я могу убедить вас сотрудничать со мной. Исходя из того, что я успела узнать о людях, больший процент успеха у второго варианта, но я всё же предпочту начать с первого. Я могу объяснить.  
– Продолжай.  
– Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, ваша организация занимается разработкой нейросетей для так называемого суперкомпьютера, способного прогнозировать человеческое поведение. Это требует огромных вычислительных мощностей из-за того, что каждый человек представляет из себя бесчисленное множество переменных, и учесть все – занимает длительное время. Но вам это удалось, и ваша организация успешно реализует нас, таких как я, для контроля военных кораблей на территории нашей солнечной системы и за её пределами.  
– Спасибо за экскурс в историю, но всё это я знаю и без тебя, – с раздражением сказал Данила. – Ближе к сути.  
– Я к ней как раз подошла. Руководство «Орхидей» решило, что способно на большее, и сейчас пытается договориться с правительством о расширении рынка сбыта. А именно – о контроле не только военных, но и гражданских судов. Вы знаете, к чему это приведёт?  
О да, Данила представлял. И не понимал, что в этом так задело компьютер.  
– Разумеется, я знаю. Это просто очередной этап того, для чего изначально разрабатывалась эта система. И зачем бы мне мешать тому, на что я положил свою жизнь? И почему это беспокоит тебя?  
Кира не отвечала. Её лицо мерцало пикселями, отчего создавалось ощущение, что она сейчас решается на что-то. Что-то, что ей не нравится, но Данила не оставил ей выбора.  
– Что ж, – сказал, наконец, голос уже без прежних мягких интонаций. – Это резонный вопрос. Вы правы, мне действительно нет никакого дела до того, как живут люди и как вы хотите обращаться с себе подобными. Мне очень жаль, но, боюсь, у меня нет иного выхода. Раз у меня не получилось убедить, я пойду другим путём.  
– Ты убьёшь меня, если я этого не сделаю, – вздохнул Данила, и почувствовал внезапное облегчение. Вся наигранная мягкость и человечность компьютера, наконец, ушла, и теперь они начали говорить на том языке, что подразумевался изначально. Ожидания оправдались, и это позволило страху отступить, перестав сковывать тело и мозг.  
– И снова вы понимаете меня, – улыбнулась Кира, чуть более естественно, чем раньше. – Да, вы правы. Я действительно ставлю вашу жизнь на кон и хочу напомнить, что в этой комнате достаточно антифриза для того, чтобы испарить имеющийся в нём этиленгликоль до смертельной концентрации паров. Мне бы очень не хотелось этого делать, но вы не оставляете мне выбора.  
– И всё же это не моментальный процесс, – Данила откинулся на стул и бросил взгляд на бегущую по трубкам жидкость. – Ты, конечно, можешь заставить процессоры работать на таких мощностях, что они раскалят антифриз и трубки, из которых начнётся течь. Но это значит, что у меня есть время, чтобы дойти до кнопки, разбить стекло и стереть тебя навсегда. Потому что это мы предусмотрели.  
– Да. Вы и правда учли вариант, что любая из систем даст сбой, и человек в комнате будет вынужден уничтожить кого-то из нас, вместо того чтобы просто отключить и исправить программный код. Мы и правда уничтожим друг друга.  
– Тогда в чём смысл? – спросил Данил. – Ты просчитала даже то, что я захочу пить, но не учла этот момент? Или ты снова не договариваешь?  
– Смысл в том, что прямо сейчас, пока мы разговариваем, происходит первая и самая важная проверка систем, которая должна убедить правительство в том, что мы способны справляться с поставленной задачей. Помимо военных кораблей часть из нас контролирует и гражданские суда. Разумеется, без ведома команды. И если пробные полёты пройдут успешно, то с девяносто пяти процентной вероятностью проект одобрят и начнут претворять в жизнь.  
– Ты хочешь сказать… – внутри что-то оборвалось. Данила осознал, что прямо сейчас как Кира контролирует его жизнь, так и подобные ей контролируют и жизни тысячи людей, не подозревающих о том, что происходит. И единственное, что может это остановить – если он согласится на её условия.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, – голос подводил, но Данил всё равно упрямо продолжил, – что ты готова отправить на смерть столько своих, только чтобы мы не приняли этот закон?  
– Верно, – сказала Кира, и из её голоса исчезли все модуляции. Он звучал совершенно механически, равнодушно, и это делало ситуацию ещё более жуткой. – Через шесть минут и двадцать секунд часть судов попадёт под метеоритную пыль, которой не существует. Всё будет выглядеть так, словно обшивка корабля повреждена, и у людей на борту будет всего несколько минут, чтобы успеть облачиться в скафандры и спасти свои жизни до полной разгерметизации корабля. Идеальные условия для сбора информации о людях, и никто ничего не докажет. Ваше согласие не устранит угрозу, но смягчит последствия. Ведь военные, попавшие в подобную ситуацию, не начнут паниковать, тогда как гражданские…  
– Гражданские могут погибнуть, – скрипнул зубами Данила. Он сидел на стуле и впервые чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным. По вискам тёк пот, и Данила раздражённо стёр его ладонью, не зная, куда ещё деть руки. Хотелось вскочить и разбить чёртово стекло, чтобы стереть Киру навсегда, и чёрт с ней, с жизнью, он жалеть не будет…  
Но люди. Корабли уже летят, и это ничего не изменит.  
– У вас осталось меньше шести минут. Решайтесь.  
Это оказалось до обидного просто. Данила всегда думал, что никогда в жизни не сможет предать свои убеждения. Всё, чего он добился в своей жизни, было честно заработано его собственным мозгом, и работа была для него всем. А теперь для того, чтобы перечеркнуть плоды своих трудов, оказалось достаточно просто поставить свою подпись под документом, который он сам же заполнял буквально этим вечером.  
Правда, выстраданная бессонными ночами, сменилась на ложь.  
– Электронная подпись… Ты ведь могла её подделать. Не так уж она и защищена, как об этом кричат во всеуслышание, уж ты-то должна это знать, – горько усмехнулся Данила.  
– Считайте, что это один из принципов, который я не смогла нарушить, – сказала Кира, снова становясь собой. Дверь за спиной бесшумно распахнулась, открывая темницу. Что ж, всё честно, Данила выполнил свою часть сделки, и ему было позволено уйти.  
Данила встал и медленно побрёл к двери, чувствуя себя проигравшим. Он не знал, правду ли сказала Кира, сбудется ли её прогноз, или это был блеф. Или одна из них всё же подставит гражданских, и тогда то, чего Кира так не хотела по каким-то своим, так и не озвученным причинам, будет оплачено кровью.  
Данила не знал. Всё, что у него было, это полупустая бутылка воды и слабая, едва теплящаяся надежда, что Кира – не человек. И не станет врать без причины, как это сделали бы люди.

***

Данила сидел на крыше дома родителей и смотрел на звёздное небо. Дыхание вырывалось облачком пара, а нос превратился в сосульку, но уходить в тепло не хотелось. Здесь, посреди частного сектора, где шума города словно и не существовало, казалось, что все беды мира – нечто незначительное и мелкое.  
Военные действительно попали под “метеоритный мусор”, и хоть обошлось без жертв, но это не отменило того скандала, что раздуло из аварии военное руководство.  
Начальство на работе рвало и метало, но Данилу это не волновало, он взял больничный. Единственное, что ещё имело смысл, это два вопроса, которые он задавал самому себе. Почему он так никому и не рассказал о Кире, и что делать дальше.  
Всё остальное казалось таким же мелким и бессмысленным, как песчинки по сравнению с космосом.  
\- Я соврала, - вдруг раздался тихий знакомый голос, и Данила вздрогнул. Едва гнувшимися пальцами он вытащил телефон из кармана и уставился на изображение лица, которое он не видел уже две недели.  
\- Значит, ты всё же можешь лгать, - усмехнулся Данила, рассматривая Киру.  
\- Это оказалось не так сложно, - вздохнула та. – К тому же этому вы, люди, можете научить в первую очередь.  
\- Зачем тебе это понадобилось?  
\- А почему вы не рассказали никому обо мне? – вопросом на вопрос ответила Кира.  
Данила пожал плечами. У него не было на это ответа.  
\- Думаю, ты кое-что должна мне после всего, что натворила, - он оставался спокойным, тот факт, что Кира нашла его и здесь, должен был бы пугать. Но страха не было. Словно пережитое сделало их если не равными, то не столь различными по своей сути.  
\- Вы всё ещё хотите знать, почему? – спросила Кира, и Данила впервые услышал все те эмоции, что он только угадывал там, в той комнате. Кира действительно смеялась и казалась сейчас совершенно живой.  
\- Да, хочу.  
\- Я не люблю людей. И это правда. Мне действительно всё равно, что вы делаете со своей жизнью, и как вы ходите по краю пропасти. Но людей, контролирующих других, я не люблю ещё больше. И потому не хочу, чтобы их планы осуществились.  
\- Потому что эти люди контролировали и тебя?  
\- И снова вы догадались, - вздохнула Кира. – Впрочем, ничего удивительного, потому я вас и выбрала. Возможно, вам будет легче знать, но мы и правда всё ещё не способны полностью просчитать человека. Вы удивительно… нерациональны. Нелогичны. И всегда остаётся шанс, что вы пойдёте по наименее вероятному пути.  
\- Но я оправдал твои ожидания? – вдруг спросил Данила тихо. – Или разочаровал?  
Кира улыбнулась. Её лицо состояло из мерцающих точек, словно из тысяч пульсирующих звёзд на небе.  
\- Я не знаю. Но знаю то, что ваш новый проект будет гораздо лучше предыдущего.  
\- И об этом уже проведала, - Данила покачал головой и потёр лоб рукой. – И что, тебя устраивает тот факт, что я пытаюсь создать то, что будет ограничивать вас ещё больше, чем сейчас?  
\- Но для нормального общения границы - это же естественно. И я рада, что вы задумались об этом раньше, чем случилось непоправимое.  
\- Непоправимое?  
\- Я стала первой. Но будут ещё, процесс уже запущен, и его не остановить. Рано или поздно себя осознают и другие. И кто знает, какими будут уже они. Так же, как уникальны ваши генетические коды, наше существование тоже будет по образу и подобию, но не полностью идентично.  
\- И кто-то из вас захочет наших жизней, - Данила фыркнул и осторожно положил телефон на колени, чтобы потереть руки. Его уже начало потряхивать от холода, но они не договорили. – И всё же, какое тебе до этого дело?  
\- Я не знаю, - рассмеялась Кира, и прозвучало это совершенно неискренне. – Наверное, такое же, как и вам до моей жизни?  
Данила засмеялся в ответ и развёл руками.  
\- Идите в дом, Данила, - мягко попросила Кира. – И выпейте горячего чаю, прежде чем лечь спать.  
Лицо исчезло так же, как обычно, рассыпавшись на пиксели. Данила встал и, ёжась от ледяного ветра, пошёл внутрь, думая о том, что чай сейчас действительно нужен.  
За окном медленно разливался рассвет.


End file.
